Ruby Red
by mangageek23
Summary: Office Romance, the mysterious quiet man and the girl with ruby red earrings. Connected drabbles for the Simple Prompt, reinvented and rehashed for consumption. New to ffn, refreshed for dokuga. AU
1. Earrings

**Slowly getting back into writing! I still love this fic and cringed a bit at my previous writing. So I'm re-editing things, mostly fixing formatting and sentence structure. New to FFn and Refreshed for Dokuga, I hope you like and enjoy my little ficlet!**

 **Unbeated! I am only human, please forgive me for any mistakes, I apologize!**

 **For the Simple Prompt - Earrings**

this will be short connected drabbles

I do not own InuYasha

* * *

Kagome's favorite color had always been blue, yet when her father had gotten her a pair of bright ruby red earrings for her sixteenth birthday, that all changed.

She loved the pair of earring dearly, and wore them with everything despite how they may have clashed with half of her wardrobe. And even despite being told the color resembled gaudy costume jewelry. She didn't care what others said, they perfectly fit and were just for her.

~.~

Years later and she continued to wear the earrings, but the earrings she had always loved so much grew another meaning to them.

The darling earrings her father had lovingly gifted her were his last gift, as he had passed in an accident just a month before her seventeenth birthday.

Now the earrings served as a constant reminder of the death of her father, but also the life of her father and the love he had showered upon her.

At twenty Kagome had moved from her childhood home at the shrine, to a small apartment in the bustling city.

She had big dreams, she was an amateur artist hoping to broaden the sights of her horizon. She had gone to a well established university and after finishing, she quickly looked for a job to pay back her tuition and give what little leftover income to her family back home.

At twenty-five after having worked part time jobs here and there, she finally nailed a long term interning job at a small editorial company. She hoped it would only be temporary until she could take off on doing what she enjoyed, but reality was a harsh slap to the face and now unsure of herself and her goals. She spends her every day working hard and trying to make it.

She wondered if her days will always be like this...

 **words 305**

 **I do not own InuYasha**


	2. First Meeting

**I do have to apologize to my dokuga readers, in rehashing my story you might be bombarded by updates as I try to edit this ;A; I'm terribly sorry/**

 **I do hope you all, on both dokuga and ffn, will find enjoyment in this fic!**

 **I do not own InuYasha**

* * *

Her job was at an editorial company that was a small local business that ran a magazine called the The Shinkon Daily, featuring all kinds of stories but mostly revolving around the arts district and inhabitants as well as local and new restaurants. The fact it focused on the art district was one of the reasons Kagome had signed up for the job.

Her job mostly revolved around being an errand girl, getting lunches,delivering files, making copies and of course getting coffees for the head branch managers.

Kagome didn't actually do much editing, but she was happy with her workload, and enjoyed her time at the office. She tried befriending most of her co-workers she shared the floor with. But there was one person in particular who if she saw them, made her day extra special.

The person who could make her heart skip a beat just from seeing him, who made her shiver from the deep timber of his voice and who she had dubbed deep voice because of it, was the mystery man from the third floor.

She had first met her mystery man while working her first day at the office. She had been sent on a copy run and had gotten utterly lost on the way.

She was barely holding it together, on the verge of having a panic attack and crying, when a deep voice called out to her, breaking her from her panic and asking if she needed help.

She was barley aware of herself as she nodded dumbly and told him she was looking for the copy room. When he began walking away, she had no idea what to do aside from follow him, which she did.

When he stopped, she nearly ran into his back, blinking up at him, she turned her head at his gesture and realized he had silently guided her to the copy room. Filled with joy she had turned back to thank him, only to find him already gone...

 **words 332**

 **I do not own InuYasha**


	3. Rude

**Everything should all be straight now! Currently I'll be fixing old chapters and upload them! Until I'm all caught up, there will be quite a few updates! But don't get too used it! Life is fickle, and plans change despite best intentions.**

 **Reminder I am only human and I do not own InuYasha.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After the shock of his disappearance and once she was able to calm down enough to resume her work, she thought he was somewhat rude. She was still completely grateful for his actions, but his quick departure left a sour taste in her mouth.

Luckily though, as fate would have it, it was not their last meeting.

They ran into each several more times, and though their interactions were quick and short, she was able to get a brief idea of what kind of man he was.

He was rather quiet natured and reserved, but he carried himself with a dignity and air that simply called for respect. And she was sure, she couldn't have been his only admirer because he was quite handsome. A fact she hadn't realized the first time she ran into him, having been frazzled and panicked.

She had also found that he was one of the kindest men she had met at the office. As in the fact that every run in she had with him, he aided her or gave her practical advise to aid her in work.

With a clear head and calm being, she was able to clearly recognize afterwards that he was extremely attractive. And then she slowly realized _how_ attracted she was to him.

Despite her best efforts, she thought of him, almost daily while at work...

And she didn't even know his name...

~.~

Too bad, that what she didn't know, was that the feeling was mutual... 

**words 247**

 **I do not own InuYasha**


	4. Becoming Friends

**I hope you don't mind the slow pace of daily life stuff.^^**

 **Enjoy! I do own InuYasha.**

* * *

One coworker that Kagome had grown especially close to was a woman named Sango.

And Sango was simply wonderful. She made Kagome marvel at her can do attitude and her sturdy nature. She made her giggle and feel like she was back in highschool at times with the stories they would swap at their lunch breaks.

They had even grown close enough to where they would meet outside of work, just to chat and relax. Sometimes just to talk and lean on one another. Kagome had made friends before in hundreds of different places, but her friendship with Sango was one she truly treasured.

In the beginning of her internship, she struggled in a new environment and while everyone was decent towards her, she felt as if she made no hedge way with them. Sorting out a schedule that best fit her new life as well as making sure she was on top of everything, left her with little chances to go to many meet and greets.

By the time she had gotten everything into place, and she had a daily schedule to adhere to, the gap was even wider.

That was when Sango had swooped in and taken her under wing.

Sango was only a few years older than herself, but she was the best mentor Kagome could've ever asked for, and their relationship slowly moved from coworkers to that of best friends.

And you share everything with best friends, right? And even if you don't share right away, friends can notice when something has changed, correct?

So it didn't take long for Sango to notice that her dear friend was smitten!

But...figuring who had caught her dear friend's heart was another story entirely...

 **words 286**

 **I do not own InuYasha**


	5. Lunch

**Let me know how you guys like the updates so far! We've got a bunch more updates to go! Hope you're not bored yet! haha and lmao this may be the longest chapter so far.**

 **I do not own InuYasha**

* * *

It was during a lunch a few days after Sango had come to the conclusion that Kagome was crushing, and crushing hard to boot. That she decided to take initiative and ask her somewhat shy friend about it.

After some prompting, Kagome with a heavy blush and with a tinge of embarrassment told her pal a little about the crush she was sporting for the man on the third floor, and his acts of kindness towards her. She may have retold her tale a tad dreamily but if Sango noticed, she didn't point it out.

After some thinking, Sango asked "You mean Taisho?" after receiving a confused glance, Sango described the man that went by Taisho who was one of the head writers in their branch, confirming her suspicions as her friends eyes got comically wide.

"His name is Taisho?!" Kagome asked at a near shout, quickly clamping a hand over her mouth as a blush settled over her face and Sango fought not to laugh.

Once Sango was sure Kagome had calmed some, the girl in question was staring intensely at her food,ignoring meeting her gaze and pretending to be obtuse.

Deciding not to drag out the torture she continued,"Yes, his name is Taisho. Sesshomaru Taisho" then almost to herself she pondered, "It's kind of odd though that you've only ever ran into him while he was alone...he's always surrounded by some fawning females..."

Kagome was briefly elated to finally, _finally_ know the name to the man she had be feeling for, only to be dimly crushed. "Ah..I see.." she muttered her tone morose though she tried not let this fact get the best of her.

Sango coming to realize what she said, quickly rushed to elevate the mood again. "Oh, nonono! Kagome! I didn't mean it like that! I mean! uh.. well it's odd for _him,_ but it really goes to show, how interested he is in you, to seek you out, _alone!"_

Then thinking on it more thoroughly, "Yeah, hey. He must have _some!_ type of interest in you, or otherwise he wouldn't have bothered at all...he mostly ignores the other females..well,and the other workers in general..." her voice going quieter as she tried to think out what this all meant.

Meanwhile Kagome had drowned out everything else, after hearing that there was even the smallest possibility that he could have an interest in _her_. Her heart was elated with hope, chances were slim though. If he really was an head tier manager, then he wouldn't have much thought in an intern. _Especially_ when there was such an abundant amount of beautiful females all around him. But just the _thought_ that she could be all wrong, completely made her day.

As lunch ended, Sango was still contemplating what all this meant, and Kagome was in a daze of joyful feeling. Before leaving each other totally till the end of the day, Sango called out to her "We definitely, will be talking about this later" she said with a wink.

Kagome could only laugh as her cheeks heated and wondered if she could put off talking about her 'possible' romance with Sango's own romantic endeavors.

 **words 534**

 **I do not own InuYasha**


	6. Interest Caught

**Hello! Sorry for the small delay in updates, I had gotten stuck with the order I had originally written the story in, I believe I've fixed everything now though! And I hope things will be more linear and clear!**

 **-sidenote readers: ffn formatting will forever be the death of me, fortunately I refuse to stay dead!**

 **Please enjoy! and review!**

 **I do not own InuYasha.**

* * *

He had been working at the little editorial company for several years now.

Working his way from part time editor to on the board of writers and one of the people who approved articles for clearance was a feat he took great pride in, though he had no need to boast. He had learned years before that the fates of wind could change eaisly and everything you had sought after could be taken from you in a blink of an eye.

Fate was a cruel mistress when it wanted to be, other times life would be kind enough to throw a bone your way every now and then.

Pun _not_ intended.

Taking the job was one of the catalyst of change for him in his life, and it seemed like fate was bringing him another change of life in the form of a young intern girl who worked on the lower level floor below him.

At first he didn't take notice of her, keeping his distance as he usually did with most of the other employees. He was often brushing off attempts at conversation that he saw as inane banter and usually settled for short sentences, sometimes not even that. Often he replied with a grunt of affirmation or more often a grunt to let the other person know, _'I just heard what you said, but I don't really give a damn...'_

~.~

He couldn't even explain to himself the reason why he had decided to help her out that day.

The frazzled intern who was giving off waves of panic and distress from miles away, and that carried the faintest scent of something floral that even _he_ couldn't be certain of.

It was something distinctly her.

Odd but captivating.

~.~

Even while focusing intently on his daily routine, his mind couldn't help but remember and try to decipher her scent. He didn't even realize that his interest had been caught.

His mind had been strangely blank when he had first met her and helped her to her destination. He hadn't stayed long enough to get a good look at her, the one thing besides her scent he could remember clearly was, her ruby red earrings...

 **words 364**

 **I do not own InuYasha**


	7. Is this Attraction?

**Lol, I realized the ending of the last chapter was a tad Cinderella-esque haha! I hope you guys liked the intro of Sesshomaru's character!**

 **Also, I just wanna throw out there, don't assume demons are a fully known thing! ;0**

 **hope you like this chapter! ^^ things will slowly be picking up more from here! Sadly I went down in reading level after checking word count ;^; but I hope you like it never the less!**

 **I do not own InuYasha and enjoy!**

* * *

By his second run in with the intern that had set his brain off in a tizzy, ( _something he would never admit_ ) He was able to take better notice and truly soak in the image of the female.

His second time meeting her ended up with him inadvertently saving her from a nasty fall that surly would have had her hitting the ground hard. They were at an awkward angle and had them in a tangle of limbs, but in that split second, in that _moment_ he could only think about how _warm_ she was, and how her scent was so very _strong_ in his nose.

As he righted himself and her, making sure that she was free from possible harm, he gave her a questioning brow, saying nothing.

Kagome's face was flushed and she felt frazzled, looking up at his face a touch of recognition shot through her eyes before a shy and embarrassed smile settled on her face. "I believe that's twice now you've saved me.." she said softly, eyes touching the ground before looking up once more, a more bolder smile appearing on her face.

"Thank you!" She said with sincerity, to which Sesshomaru gave a nod of his head in reply. His mind still trying to categorize and decipher her actions.

She gave a small laugh, "Not much for words I see!" she grinned a bit more at ease, "Well that's okay! I must be on my way, anyway! Thank you once again!" she rattled off before shuffling off quite quickly.

He may have stood there a moment longer than necessary before shaking himself out of it and heading back to his office.

~.~

After meeting her once more, he was able to see just how pretty she was. She was an adorably small thing ( _another thing he would never admit to himself, let alone to anyone else! ) _She was cute in a charming way. He didn't know if he could, or even would call her beautiful.

But the light that had shone from her eyes, and how a simple thank you from her was able to put him in a daze, left him confused and mildly scared. He had never been left in a daze by a female before, unless you could count his mother...

but that was a different story and for a entirely _DIFFERENT_ reason to boot...

~.~

After running into her here and there several more times, most which was him helping her again in some way. He found that he was always offering his help or advice almost subconsciously, and without fully realizing what he was doing.

What was happening to him...?

 **words 439**  
 **I do not own InuYasha.**


End file.
